League of Lions Wrestling/Event history
Results Patriotic Punch June 16, 2016 D-Rocks Gym Marshall Tx Danny Burroughs © def. Steven Cruze to retain the Lionheart Championship Kristopher Haiden def. Alex Lane, Monster Creed, and Tiger T in a 4-Way Match Justin Sane © def. Sean Cordova to retain the Untamed Championship American Metal def. Mayhem Mafia -Afterwards, Mayhem Mafia turned on American Metal and left them laying in the center of the ring. Love Machines © def. Generation Ink to retain the Tag-Team Championship Taylor K def. Violet Payne in singles match Cory Summers © def. Mr. Black to retain the LOL Championship It's a Dirty World ''' '''June 18, 2016 D-Rocks Gym Marshall Tx Xavier Daniels def. Air Non Orion Taylor def. Xavier Daniels Generation Ink def. Justin Sane & Alex Lane Love Machines © def. Chris Preston & Dylan Smasher to retain the Tag-Team Championship The Devil's Own def. American Metal -Afterwards, The Devil's Own attacked their own manager Larry Grimes. Danny Burroughs def. Scott Murdoch ©, Monster Creed, and Kristopher Haiden to win the Lionheart Championship Cory Summers def. Sean Cordova © to win the LOL Championship A Lion's Tale June 11, 2016 Marshall Elks Lodge Marshall Tx Danny Borroughs def. Monster Creed, Finja, & Sawney Bean in a 4-Way Match Kristopher Haiden def. Hunter Dude Preston Dylan Smasher def. Joey Corman by disqualification -Generation Ink attacked Dylan Smasher to cause the disqualification. Love Machines © def. Generation Ink to retain the Tag-Team Championship Sean Cordova © def. Chris Preston to retain the LOL Championship Race to the Top May 21, 2016 D-Rocks Gym Marshall Tx {Sean Cordova introduced a new LOL Championship. Afterwards, he made a challenge to the Tag-Team Champions for the first match.} The Love Machines © def. Monster Creed & Sean Cordova to retain the Tag-Team Championships Joey Corman def. Danny Borroughs -Corman won the match with assistance from Chaz Thomas. Afterwards, Kristopher Haiden slapped Danny Borroughs; however, the two still left together. American Metal def. Association of Aviation Scott Murdoch © def. Kristoper Haiden to retain the Lionheart Championship by disqualification -Monster Creed caused the DQ with an attack aimed at Scott Murdoch. It seemed like an alliance with Monster Creed was created with Haiden and Borroughs, but he made it known quickly that he had no alliance with anyone. He told Murdoch that the Lionheart Championship was his. Cory Summers won the 2016 Race to the Top Battle Royal after eliminating Khan -Afterwards, Sean Cordova attacked him and stood over him with the LOL Championship. On June 18th at It's a Dirty World, Sean Cordova will defend the LOL Championship against Cory Summers. Kilgore Geek Street May 7, 2016 downtown Kilgore Tx Chris Preston def. Sawney Bean Colton Shane def. Mongoose and AC Platinum in a triple threat match American Metal def. Generation Ink Dylan Smasher def. Monster Creed The Wrestling Classic 3 April 23, 2016 D-Rocks Gym Marshall Tx Joey Corman def. Dylan Smasher to become #1 Contender to the Untamed Championship Justin Sane © def. Tiger T, Danny Borroughs, Alex Lane, Lil' Pecker, Mykal Kross, and John Patrick Vance to retain the Untamed Championship Chris Preston def. Chaz Thomas in a Tables Match Scott Murdoch © def. Monster Creed to retain the Lionheart Championship The Love Machines © def. American Metal to win the Tag-Team Championship Sean Cordova © def. Cory Summers to retain the LOL Championship -Afterwards, Sean Cordova told Cory Summers to go back to the end of the line. He would never receive another LOL Championship shot as long as he is the champion. Category:League of Lions Wrestling Category:Event history